


You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Australian Rules Football RPF
Genre: 30, AFL, Finding Love, Football, Gen, True Love, Wedding, afl mens, collingwood football club - Freeform, number 30
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: At his best friend's wedding, Jamie Elliott recounts the story of how Darcy Moore found love in the most unexpected of ways.





	You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

"Darcy," Jamie Elliott said into the microphone, using the stand to help him stay upright. "My best mate. I'm so happy for you."

Darcy Moore blushed and glanced lovingly at his new wife, then dragged his eyes back to his best friend at the mic.

"Let me tell you all a little story on how these two lovers met," Jamie said, grinning his wicked smile at the crowd.

~flashback~

It was a hot summer's day just after everyone was vaccinated. People were mask-free and kissing each other in the street, hugging strangers in checkout queues and pressing up against strangers on public transport. But there was one man who wasn't doing anything of the sort.

Darcy Moore still went about his day in a clean and sterilised manner, greeting people with elbow bumps and asking people to take their shoes off at the door (and spending most of the party admiring their shoes instead of socialising).

He didn't want to be touched; at work, he spent the whole time as the loose man in defence intercepting every kick that came in the defensive 50 and at home, he spent the nights curled up with a book and cup of lemon ginger tea.

Every day at training, he came off shirtless and sweaty, ignoring the old ladies who tried to engage him in conversation and the teenage girls screaming his name and demanding his attention in the couple of seconds when they'd lost sight of Jamie Elliott.

Except for one day.

When it was, as mentioned, hot.

Darcy had just shaken out his Keira Knightley peroxide hair and was tying it back into a messy bun. He was just thinking about how he should get back to his hairdressing business, as he caressed and stroked his own smooth silky hair, when he caught the eye of a girl.

She was standing at the fence with the other fans, but instead of screaming like the other girls, she was absorbed in a fascinating conversation with one of the old ladies, eyes sparkling and hands gesturing everywhere.

As he finished tying his hair up, Darcy turned to go inside when he heard the words out of the girl's mouth: "I'm 30".

Wait, what.

That's his number.

He turned back to the girl and made his way over. Ignoring the guernseys and footy cards thrust in his direction, he stood in front of the girl.

She jumped in fright, halting the conversation mid-sentence, as she peered up into Darcy's face.

"You wear 30?" was all Darcy could manage.

"I... I am 30," the girl stuttered in response.

"You want to get coffee some time?" Darcy asked, his fingers crossed behind his back.

"S-Sure," she answered, smiling tentatively.

Darcy smiled back and grabbed a texta that was being waved at him by another fan. He didn't care that she would be a cougar if she dated his 25 year old self. He grabbed someone's autograph book, ripped out a page, and wrote his mobile number on it. 

Tossing the autograph book and texta back in the direction of the other fans and gently tucking his written note into the girl's top pocket of her pretty blouse, he made his way inside with a swagger. 

Everything was coming up Darcy Moore.

~end of flashback~

"If only we could all find love that easily," Jamie concluded his best man speech, and reached over to the nearest table for a glass of champagne. He downed the rest of it and saluted to the crowd. "Enjoy the rest of the night, people! Whoever catches the bouquet, hit me up!"


End file.
